bola mantul sendiri ini yg harus dibaca!
by echinesia
Summary: saksikan bola yg nglompat2 sendiri...?coach hibiki dan pemain lainnya...


Bola lompat sendiri! a Inazuma Eleven fanfic

Author : Nesya Diah Pratiwi  
Genre : Humor  
Rated : K - T  
Summary : mungkin dari judulnya memang agak silahkan dibaca.  
Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven  
Yaai!fanfic ke berapa ya?

Pelatih dan Kepala sekolah lagi beresin gudang sekolah pun memainkan lama saat tendangannya sekencang 180°C,bolanya mantul keluar sampai berhenti di dekat sungai.

Endou sadar akan bola yg dilantarkan di dekat sungai langsung mengambilnya dan mengembalikannya."pak,aku menemukan bola ".Endou memberi bola kpd pelatih."makasih nak"ujar pelatih.'gak ada kerjaan ya nendang-nendang bola sekenceng itu!dasar bapak bapak'.batin dia aja yg masa depannya bukan bapak bapak,keluh Author.

Saat kembali merapikan bola bola tadi,ntah kenapa bola yg baru dibalikin ma Endou tadi, ngloncat-loncat dan KepSek(kepala sekolah) pun jadi bola itu pun loncat loncat dan KepSek pun mengejar bola itu.

Dilapangan...

Goenji,Kazuya,Endou,Fubuki,dan Kidou lagi ,kerajinan pun cerita soal yg terjadi tadi."wah,pelatih tuh lama lama gw masukan juga ke dilantarin sih.".kesel sama sama KepSek dia langsung dipecat dari Raymond.

"sudah lah,klo gak sengaja sih gak usah bawa bawa kulkas lo sanggup masukin tuh pelatih,lo tau kan klo pelatih tuh badannya kebesaran?".ujar Goenji menenangkan wah...Goenji itu dingin tapi baik ya!

"KEJAR TERUS TUH BOLA!".Mereka berlima mendengar suara teriakan KepSek yg beradius 10 km."wuih,ngalahin suara gw ya!".ujar ela...suara lo sih gak sampe 10 km kale,bales Author.

Saat melihat ada bola mantul mantul sendiri,mereka langsung langsung pingsan gak bangun langsung kacamatanya kompak mengatakan."BUSYET!ADA BOLA MANTUL SENDERE!".

Karena melihat juga pelatih ama KepSek ngejar ntu bola,mereka pun ikut ngejar ngejar bola.

Dijalan pulang...

Touko dan Rika pulang sama sama nunggu bus Rika mau belajar kelompok ama Touko."kok bus nya lama capek ada tempat duduk !".marah Rika.

"sudah sudah,jadi orang itu harus Kazuya pergi dari lo gimana?".rayu begitu caranya untuk menenangkan Rika klo lagi gak gitu udah hancur ntu jalanan."iya sabar".ujar Rika pada akhirnya.

Tiba tiba mereka melihat bola mantul mantul melewati mereka terdiam sambil ngliatin bola yg mantul mantul itu."KYAAAAA!SETAAAAN!".Touko ma Rika pun nendang tuh bola karena saking tiba rombongan yg ngejar pun langsung sweatdrop.

"Yah...napa lo gak liat kita lagi ngejar tuh bola aneh.".marah Kazuya sama Rika."Darling maafkan aku...jangan marah gitu(suara centil on + puppy eyes no jutsu)".rengek pun Kazuya tinggal pasrah."Ya sudah.".ujar Kazuya."Lalu,waktu nendang,kearah mana perginya."tanya Kidou."hmmmph...gak tau".jawab Touko."GUBRAKS!".semua langsung langsung Innocent.

"gini aja,kita cari aja ntu bagi ma KepSek ke jalan Timur,Kazuya ma Rika ke barat,Endou ma Touko ke utara,gue,Goenji dan Fubuki ke arah ...berpencar!".jelas Kidou panjang pun berpencar.

Mari kita lihat petualangan mereka semua.

Di jalan Timur...

Kepsek ma Pelatih lari lari nyari bola."dah ketemu blom lo!".tanya KepSek."ya belom lah bego!baru 1/4 jalan udh nanya gue!Punya otak kagak lo sih!".oceh terjadi adu mulut.  
Ini sih bukan nyari bola,nyari masalah!

Dijalan Barat...

Kazuya ma Rika jalan menelusuri bola di semak-semak,bawah kursi,kolam air mancur alhasil gak ketemu juga."Darling,udh ketemu belum bolanya..".rengek Rika."Belum,lagian bolanya pasti bisa ketemu klo lagi mantul mantul,ya kan?."balas Kazuya dgn bahasa makin cinta ma pun mencari lagi.

Dijalan Selatan...

Kidou,Fubuki ma Goenji nyari nyari sekarang pun gak bukan bola yg malah ketemu sama Tsunami dan Terumi baru keluar dari toko olahraga."Eh lo pada ngapain,kayaknya nyari barang ilang".tanya Terumi."ya iyalah barang ilang,sapa bilang di depan muka gue.".balas Kidou kesel."tenang bro,jangan lo makin keriting klo makin emosi.".kata pun sekarang wajahnya sangat saya dukung!."sudah lah Kidou,daripada lo makin buruk rupa,mending nyari ntu bola".ujar Goenji pun akhirnya tenang meski ada dihina sedikit sama Goenji.  
"Bola?".tanya Terumi ma Tsunami kompak."masa nyari ampe kota sih"."iya,ntu bola mantul mantul kami nyari tuh bola ilangnya kemana".jelas Fubuki."Kita bantuin nyari ya!".tanya Tsunami."Ya udah,ayo klo mau bantuin.".ajak dan Terumi pun ikut nyariin bola itu.

Di jalan Barat...

Endou dan Touko nyari ke jalan was was ketabrak ama tu bola."jiaah,tu bola mana larinya...berarti tendangan gue kenceng banget ya!".ujar Touko."lo juga,gak manggil gw dulu sih klo mau nendang,sapa tau gue bisa nangkap tu bola.".balas Endou."ngapain...lo baru lewat kan tadi".jawab Touko."sudah sudah,daripada kita berantem dikirain lagi pacaran bertengkar mendingan lanjut nyari bola.".ujar jadi blushing dibilang lagi pacaran Touko ntar malam mimpi indah?liat aja ntar jam 11 mereka pun mencari bola tadi.

Akhirnya,mereka bertemu lagi di perempatan."udah ketemu?".tanya geleng geleng."jatohnya dimana sih?".tanya Kidou."lho?ngapain Terumi ma Tsunami ikut ma kita?".tanya Endou heran."mending dibantuin daripada kagak?".bales Tsunami."iya deh..".Kazuya pasrah.(?)

Saat lagi bingung,Fidio ma Jirou lewat lagi diberhentikan ma Kidou."kalian ngapain lari lari?".tanya Kidou."ada...ada bola mantul sendiri di belakang.".jelas bola yg dibicarakan mantul mantul melewati mereka."KEJAR TUH BOLAA!".perintah pada ngejar bola tuh Fidio sama Jirou bingung sendiri.

Mereka ngejar bola itu kemanapun bola balik lagi ke sungai deket Skolah JEBUUR..bola itu nyebur sendiri di Goenji nekad nyebur ke sungai sendiri untuk ngambil memang pahlawan!*Author ngimpi!*

Setelah dapat,Goenji balik lagi ke Goenji sadar,ada sobekan di dilihat...ternyata..."Cee ilaa...ternyata kodok doang memang bener bener setan.".seru Rika megang megang tangan Kazuya sambil ketakutan."Darling...aku gak suka kodok".ujar Rika sambil pun mengajak Rika menjauh dari ck,apa Kazuya mulai care sama Rika..mungkin ya?

Kodoknya pun masuk ke sungai."dan masalah pun pulang..".perintah KepSek.

Lalu semua pergi...

THE END

RnR please...Caution!No Flame!


End file.
